


Like Raindrops on Your Skin

by Actual_Writing_Trashcan



Series: Colossus Hyperfixation Collection [79]
Category: Deadpool (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Dancing, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Married Life, Pure softness this week, Romance, Slow Dancing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:28:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23829121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Actual_Writing_Trashcan/pseuds/Actual_Writing_Trashcan
Summary: You want to dance in the rain.What can Piotr do, but indulge you?(Set after "It's Truly Magical.")[All warnings in the tags, but this one's fluff in its purest form.]
Relationships: Piotr Rasputin/Reader
Series: Colossus Hyperfixation Collection [79]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1079544
Kudos: 26





	Like Raindrops on Your Skin

The sound of the rain is a soothing, steady drum against the roof, walls, and windows of his home. It fills the otherwise silent space with soft noise, save for the strokes of his pencil against his sketchbook’s page.

It’s peaceful. Meditative, even.

Piotr smiles contently, sitting back in his armchair as he sharpens one of his pencils. It’s a beautiful, rainy, early August afternoon –just before the start of the school season. He’s taking some precious free time –he won’t have much once school starts back up—to work on some drawings of you, and you’re puttering around the house, working on—

No, scratch that, you’re walking into his studio, now.

You lean against the doorframe, flashing him that adorable smile that both of you know he can’t resist. “Come dance with me, baby.”

He grins back, then –unsurprisingly—sets his sketchbook and pencils aside. “Where would you like to dance, _myshka_?”

“It’s raining—”

Piotr lets out a noise somewhere between a laugh and a groan. In all his years of knowing you –loving you—he’s never understood your fascination with playing in the rain. “We will get wet.”

“Come on, Piotr! Please!” You bounce up and down on the balls of your feet, giving him your most adorable, irresistible begging look. “It’s a warm rain; we won’t get chills. It’ll be fun!”

He sighs…

_Marriage is built on compromise_.

…and capitulates.

“Let’s get towels and change of dry clothes, first.”

* * *

It is, as you promised, a warm rain.

That doesn’t mean he enjoys it, though.

He grimaces as the rainwater starts soaking into his shirt, slowly plastering the fabric to his skin. “Tell me why you enjoy this, again?”

“It’s fun!” you exclaim, scampering down the deck stairs and gallivanting through the puddles that have collected in the dips in the lawn. “It’s refreshing!”

Piotr smiles –despite his dislike of being wet—then carefully treads down the slick wooden stairs to join you. He grins outright when you drop down onto the lawn, making ‘water angels’ in the puddles. “Works best with snow, _myshka_ ,” he chuckles, shaking his head.

“Don’t _rain_ on my parade, baby.” You laugh at your own pun, then hop up and bound over to him. “Give me a hug, darling!”

He groans good-naturedly as your sopping wet clothes and body finish soaking his clothes through, but obliges you all the same. “Why do you do this to me?”

“Because I love you,” you giggle, looking up at him with bright, shining eyes. “And you love me.”

“ _Da_. _Navsegda_.” He kisses your wet hair, then pats your shoulder. “Shall we dance?”

“You just want to get out of the rain as fast as possible.”

He laughs, but places one hand on your waist and holds your hand with the other all the same. “I admit to nothing.”

“And, in doing so, admit to everything.”

“I thought it was ‘innocent until proven guilty.’”

“Not in this marriage, it isn’t.”

He laughs again, then holds you closer against his chest.

And the two of you sway together in the gentle summer rain.


End file.
